lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
LOTR schematic library
This page provides download links to schematic files made for the LOTR schematic project. These files are intended to be freely used in LOTR servers, either with the mod or plugin version of WorldEdit, with the MCEdit program or with the Builder NPC extension of the Citizens 2 Bukkit plugin (the structures included in the mod are provided for this last case). You might need additional server plugins, such as SafeEdit or ScLoad, to paste really big schematic files into your servers. There is also a client-side only option to use these files with the Schematica mod (displays a ghost image of a schematic file inside Minecraft to rebuild a structure (or export any part of the world into a schematic file). The EpicQuestz team also gave its permission to distribute schematics of their awesome builds here, provided due credit is given by users (watch out the Needs crediting mentions)! Check the instructions at the bottom of this page for help in designing new ones (please keep the contents sorted by factions). Mordor Points of Interest Morannon (the black gate), Barad-Dûr, Mount Doom, Minas Morgul, Cirith Ungol, Shelob's lair, Torech Ungol, Durthang Mod structures Other builds Design instructions Here are some instructions to add new schematics to the library: 1) First you'll need to add the WorldEdit mod (you can download it here) to your existing Minecraft 1.7.10 + Forge + LOTR mod client. Using the WorldEditCUI mod (client side user interface) is highly recommended to visualize your selections (be sure to follow the instructions here to install the required LiteLoader mod properly). 2) In singleplayer mode, create a new world, using : - Game Mode Creative. - World Type Superflat with preset "2;7,62x3,2;1;", Generate Structures Off, for cases 1 and 3, - or import the map in case 2. 3) As soon as you are logged in, issue the "/gamerule doMobSpawning false" command to avoid the generation of mobs everywhere. 4) From here: - create or modify the build to your tastes, - select the area you want to save (crop it to the minimum size), - copy it to the clipboard (while standing right in front the middle of your build - when pasting later on, be sure to have an y position that will position water level at y=64), - eventually replace blocks inside with LOTR blocks (use //distr and //replace id1:value1 id2:value2), - eventually rotate it for easier positioning in a LOTR server (use //rotate and watch out for stairs, torches, doors... the /info tool will come handy for this task), - then make a schematic out of it. 5) If there are NPCs inside, kill everyone (/butcher -f 1000), make another copy and another save (if you have a soft soul, resurrect everyone with //undo afterward). 6) Before doing something else, set the time to the beginning of day (/time set 0), hide your player (F1 key) and take a picture of your build. 7) Test it in another flat world 8) If everything is OK, upload it somewhere and reference it on this library page. 9) Go, tell it on the mountain, over the hills and everywhere! After a while we should have a whole library of LOTR buildings and main point of interests! Category:Browse